Past the Illusions
by Neji'sTrueLover
Summary: Sequel to Behind The Barriers. Sasuke's life is all but gone, and just as he was ready to give up everything, he sees a certain girl. Hinata? Is it really possible for it to be her? Sasuke makes it his mission to find out. Or die trying.
1. Prologue

**Neji'sTrueLover: Welcome back all my readers! I'm sorry about the long wait, but I was working on writing on paper the next few chapters for all of you, so please don't be mad at me TT_TT **

**Neji: -breathing heavily- You forgot about us**

**Me: No I didn't. I just decided to not let you out**

**Neji: !x!x!**

**Disclaimer: I'm only putting the disclaimer on the first chapter from now on. It make my life, and yours, so much easier. I do NOT own any of the _Naruto _characters in this story. Some of the names are mine though. And the song in the chapter titles is Who Knew by P!nk. I do not own that either**

**Me: I am currently working on another story, I Am Your Knight, so it might take longer for me to update, but I'll try my best.**

**Me: Thank you for sticking with me and my stories for so long. All of us here -brings in the _Naruto_ cast- are very grateful**

**Prologue **_You took my hand, you showed me how…_

**Normal **P.O.V.

Sasuke Uchiha is a 16 year old boy who has had a rough past. His whole family, or clan as they once called themselves, was murdered by his older brother, Itachi Uchiha. He was supposed to be dead, but, like everything else in his life, that could just have been a lie.

And if that isn't enough, about 4 months ago, he met a 16 year old girl named Hinata Hyuga. Their friendship took a bit of time before it could actually be called a friendship, but once it was, they were inseparable.

Hinata had secrets of her own that she never wanted to reveal, like the fact that she lived with an abusive mother. Once Sasuke had found out though, he had done everything he could have to help her.

On the night she was almost murdered, Hinata ran to Sasuke for help and comfort, and only then did he realize how much he loved her. A few days later, he told her the truth about his past. Sasuke was so relived that he had finally found someone to spend the rest of his life with, and unfortunately, he kept that promise.

Just a few days later, Hinata was kidnapped by her own mother, and Sasuke had tried to save her. Little did he know that it was going to be the other way around.

He had found her, beaten and bloody, on the floor. When he went to her side, Hinata's mother came in with a gun in hand. She pointed it at Sasuke, and he managed to dodge the first shot, but got injured in the process. Because of that, he could not move out of the way of the second bullet. That is when Hinata had stepped in front of him. She had taken the full force of the hit, and appeared dead because of it.

Her coffin had been burned and its ashes kept in the Uchiha graveyard, and with her death, the people she knew were never the same. Especially Uchiha Sasuke. He passed his days never talking or trying to put in effort into getting better. His new, happy life had begun with Hinata, and it ended with her as well.

So his friends, mostly Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno, had to stay with him all day to make sure that he didn't do anything stupid. And because of all the unwanted attention he was getting, Sasuke became even more distant towards them. And with his days becoming more and more the same, Sasuke was getting close to the end of his sanity.

***

On the date of May 20, Sasuke was walking to his next class. He took the outer route today because he needed some fresh air, and that is where a certain someone caught his eye. Her hair was cropped short and was midnight blue in color. Her skin was a pale white. But what really caught his eyes were her own pair: a pupil-less pale lavender.

Sasuke ran up to her, to see if it was really true, and when he stopped in back of her, he said the one word that he thought he would never get to say again.

"Hinata?"


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: I decided that I would add the next chapter because the first was too short. **

**Me: I cannot stress enough that everyone should read the WORDS closely. They will be needed to make sense later on.**

**Chapter 1 **_You promised me you'd be around…_

**Sasuke's **P.O.V.

I can't believe my eyes. Standing right in front of me is the girl who is supposed to be dead; who left my life all but a few months ago; who knows my heart better than anyone else. "Hinata?"

I stand behind her as I say her name. She doesn't move, almost as if she didn't hear me, so I grab her shoulder and shake her gently.

"Hinata," I say again. This time she does turn around, but more out of alarm then from me calling her name.

"Aa, I'm sorry," she says. I look deeply into her eyes, the same eyes that have haunted me for as long as I can remember, and I find that I can't breathe.

_`She's here. Really here.`_

"Um, do you mind letting go of my shoulder, please?"

I snap out of my state of utter bliss at the sound of her voice.

"Um, hello? Are you alright?" she says as she waves her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry. I'm just surprised to see you."

She gives me a confused look, and the reason why I was so shocked to see her comes rushing into my head.

"Why?" she asks.

I look at her again, and take a deep breath. "Well…" I trail off, not knowing how to say it. So instead, I embrace her. "Let's just say you haven't been around for a long time and that I'm just really glad to see you."

We stay in the same position for a while. But instead of Hinata returning the embrace, her body stiffens. I can feel her tense at my touch, and when she calms down, Hinata does the one thing that I never expected, or wanted, her to do…She pushes me away.

I look into her eyes to search for the reason why, but all I can see is anger. Her eyes turn cold and distant as we stare at each other. Neither one of us willing to turn away.

Finally, it is she who turns first. "Look," she says, voice void of any emotion. "I don't know who you are, or what you want with me, but I'm not who you're looking for."

I feel my eyes harden as they narrow in confusion. "Hinata, how…"

"Stop right there." She points a finger at me."I don't know who this _Hinata _is, but she is not me. I've never even heard that name before."

I grab her wrist as she pulls away, and she gives me a look of complete surprise. "What do you think you're…?"

"Why are you saying these things?" I try to suppress all the emotions I feel from appearing in my eyes as I stare down into her own. "Please…tell me that this is all some sick joke, and that you are just playing around." My voice is more pleading then I would have liked, but it seems to take some type of effect as real emotion enters into the girls eyes once again.

"I'm sorry…I…I'm not Hinata. You said that you haven't seen her in a while, right? Well, I can help look for her if you want. I-I mean…"

"No," I say forcibly. I toss her wrist that I was still holding back to her, and step away.

"I-I'm sorry! P-please don't…"

"I don't care anymore. About her or about you." I look the girl straight in the eye. "Now get the Hell out of my sight. I don't want to see you again."

Tears emerge from her pale eyes, and she runs away from me. Sadness, along with guilt, creep into my heart as I see her disappearing form.

I know that I shouldn't have said those things to her, but I just couldn't help it. I've waited so long for someone to wake me up from this nightmare and say that everything that had happened was all a dream, but the truth grips my heart so tightly that it almost bursts: This isn't a dream and this isn't a nightmare. I'm awake, and Hinata…Hinata's dead. And nothing is ever going to change that.

My fist clenches so tightly that my knuckles turn white and a layer of my skin breaks as my nails dig into it. Blood seeps through my hand and starts falling to the ground below as I raise my palm to my face.

_`Damn. Me running into that girl was just destiny kicking me in the ass. Hinata is never coming back, and I hate the fact that I can't do anything about it.` _I think bitterly as I hear the school bell ring somewhere behind me.

I make no attempt at hurrying to my next class because of the fact that the teacher won't be there any time soon.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts as I walk down the deserted hallway. "Hey Sasuke!"

Well, maybe not completely deserted.

I turn around and stare at my two supposedly `best friends`, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. We've all been `best friends` ever since the first day of high school, which is kinda pathetic that I haven't been able to shake them off yet, but they always come back to my side after anything.

A light tap on my shoulder makes me remember where we are, and I continue walking. That is, until Naruto says, "Sasuke, we just saw the most amazing thing!"

"Choji stopped eating his chips long enough to walk to class by himself?"

"No, but that would be amazing. No Sasuke, we saw Hinata!" My heart stops and my eyes harden as I turn away once again. "So did I," I say coolly.

"Well, if you saw her, then why are you two not acting all lovey-dovey again?" Sakura asks.

I stop as my old twitch returns to my eye as I spin to face Sakura.

"First, we never acted lo-that way. Second, that girl is not Hinata." They both look surprised when I say the latter sentence, and I lower my gaze to the ground. "I met with her only a few minutes ago. She said it herself that she isn't Hinata, and I have no choice other then to believe her."

I don't need to see their expressions, yet I can feel the pity radiating from their eyes. Everyone has more or less moved on from Hinata's death-well, everyone except Neji-and they all have tried to help me do the same, but they cannot fill the hole in my heart that Hinata has left me with.

A second bell rings, and Sakura, Naruto, and I run toward our classroom. We reach our seats just as the teacher comes in. Along with the principle of the school; Tsunade-sensei. She is leading someone into the room, but is having trouble bringing them in. Finally, she manages to drag a small body and brings her to the front desk. My eyes shoot open as I see who it is.

"Class," Tsunade-sensei starts off, "This is the new member of our school, so I want you all to treat her with respect." Sensei makes a hand motion and points to the same girl I met earlier "Everyone, please welcome Hitomi Tetsami."

The room goes deathly quiet, either out of awe or shock I do not know, and the girl called Hitomi starts to fidget. Just like Hinata used to. "Hitomi, welcome to Konoha High and our classroom," our original sensei says. "If you would please take a seat behind the man with the black eyes we can start today's lesson."

Of course, the `man with the black eyes` just has to be me, and Hitomi gulps slightly as we lock eyes. She looks scared as she walks toward me, and she does everything she can to escape my gaze.

_`Foolish girl,` _I think, and look away.

Hitomi scurries to her seat as fast as a mouse as soon as my eyes leave her. As she passes me though, I feel a strange sensation. I look over and expect to see Hinata smiling down at me, but instead, Hitomi walks even faster.

_`That's impossible. I've only ever felt that strong aura around Hinata. And she's dead. Is it really possible for her to be…?`_

I shake my head to try and get rid of the feeling of Hinata being so close to me and concentrate on my work. Unfortunately, this proves to be a harder task then I first thought since I keep looking back at Hitomi. This feeling is driving me insane, and I realize that I can only go back to normal when I know the truth once and for all. Even if it means that I'll lose my heart one way or another. And I know just the person who can help me find the answer:

Neji Hyuga.


	3. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey people! I'm so sorry that I've been gone. We had a family issue come up and I got depressed and couldn't write...but I'm back!-dodges rocks thrown by the angry mob of readers-**

**Chapter 2 **_I took your words and I believed…_

**Neji's **P.O.V.

I hate destiny. Ever since Hinata died four months ago, everything I do makes me remember her and how I've ignored her for so long.

When I found out about her living with an abusive mother, she had already found someone to help her. I'm supposed, or I was supposed to, look out for her. And I let her down. People can even say that I went so far as to purposely neglect her for, how long was it? Three years? Just to concentrate on my studies.

I place my head in my hands in a depressed manner.

I feel like such a jerk. How many times had she tried to give me hints that something was wrong? All those detached expressions she wore whenever I saw her. She always had long sleeve shirts or jackets on even in the warmest weather. Her eyes look so haunted now as I think back.

A hollow laugh passes through my throat and a sad smile spreads on my face.

Looking back, there were so many times she had tried to reach out to me, and each time I pushed her away. There were so many chances, so many times, so many opportunities that I could have helped her; and I didn't. There were so many excuses I had to not talk to her. To not visit her. To not acknowledge her existence; but for the life of me, I can't think of one. I want to rid myself of all the memories of her, but I can't.

No matter how hard I try, I can't forget her. She will forever curse me to hate myself for the rest of my life.

I stand up and prepare to walk to the school building when I hear someone call my name.

I turn around, and sure enough, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke are all running toward me. Well, it would be more accurate to say that Naruto and Sakura are running and Sasuke is just walking faster then normal, but who's saying anything?

I wait for them to reach me, not moving from my half-turned stance as they come closer.

I give them an impassive look as they approach me and pant for breath. Although, it's more like Naruto and Sakura are panting: Sasuke is just standing there, looking at me. But once again, who's keeping track.

"This better be important," I warn them. Right now I'm not in the best of moods to deal with stupidity, and if they just came to tell me nonsense, someone is going to get hurt.

"Neji…t-there's a…new girl…in our class," Naruto manages to get out.

My hand twitches as I restrain myself from punching him out. "And what does that have to do with me?" I ask. If that's it, I will have no control over my actions. Nor will I take responsibility for them either.

"Everything, or possibly nothing at all. I just need to know…you said that you can tell if something belongs to Hinata, right?"

I stare at Sasuke as he speaks. So this could all just be a waste of my time? "Yes, I can. But what do you mean this could have nothing to do with me?"

Sasuke stares blankly at me and I'm answered with silence.

The air is thick as I await his response, and right when the last of my patience grows thin, Sasuke starts again. "There is a new student at school, and she is different from any other girl here. I met her a little while ago and she gave off the same presence as…" He stops and stares me straight in the eye. "Neji, we think that this girl might be Hinata."

I feel the world just close in around me. Could it really be true? Is it possible for Hinata to be alive?

"What do you mean?" I wince inwardly at how small my voice is, but Sasuke seems to soften his gaze at me.

"I mean what I said. We think that this new girl could be Hinata, but when I tried talking to her, she didn't remember me."

Sasuke's emotionless mask all but shatters as he says this, but I think that my own façade cracked a little as well. Hinata once told me that she loved him when we were alone, so if she doesn't remember Sasuke, what hope is there that this girl is Hinata?

"We would appreciate it if you could look at her and tell us if she really is back Neji," Sakura says. She has been quiet so far, but asks the question all three of then had in mind when she saw that Sasuke wasn't going to talk anymore.

I look at the ground, trying to gather my thoughts. Is it really possible for Hinata to be alive? No. The doctor that checked her that night said clearly that she was dead. But I did not see what happened to her body when she was put in the ambulance. Come to think of it, I don't think anyone had seen what had happened to her after that. Did anyone even see her body when they burned her? Could it really be possible?

"Alright. I will look at her and tell if she is Hinata or not. But if she is not, I don't think that I'll be able to stay here any longer."

Naruto and Sakura look surprised. They obviously catch my meaning, and by their faces, I can tell that they were not expecting me to imply death.

I look back at Sasuke, and instead of looking appalled or surprised like his friends, he has an understanding expression. Almost like he had the same thing in mind as well.

I turn around and start walking. "Well? Are you going to show me this girl or not?" I ask, throwing my head back. They stare at me for a bit, then run to catch up. Naruto takes the lead, and we all move in a light jog to try and find `Hinata`.

As we pass the lunch grounds, everyone else in our group runs with us. Sakura fills in the new comers about what is happening as we come across a small clearing near the edge of the science building.

There sits a lone figure. I can tell that she is a girl because of her figure, but as I near her, the more similar she looks and I feel like I've met her before.

I see her shoulders tense as I step on a twig and she turns around to see who it is.

My breath gets stuck in my throat as I stare into her eyes. I hear a few people gasp behind me, but I pay them no mind. All I can focus on is the crystal-like pair of eyes in front of me. The same pair as my own.

Her eyes widen quickly as she looks at me, and she brings a hand to cover her slightly open mouth.

I try to concentrate on her presence, try to clarify whether or not she really is Hinata, but I can't tell. I feel Hinata's essence, but either she doesn't know who she is or she really is someone different, I can't tell.

The small girl in front of me looks confused as we continue to stare at each other, and the world around us seems to disappear as I try to concentrate harder, but nothing clear is coming to me.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, then someone whispers my name.

"Neji?"

"I…" I look back at the girl. "I can't tell."


	4. Chapter 3

**Me: Oh my gosh...it's been so long since I last updated**

**Sasuke: A little less than three weeks**

**Me: Thanks Sasuke, that makes me feel so much better...Anyway, for the readers who are stil with me, I promise that the updates will speed up immediatly. I've been in a slump for so long, but I finally managed to get out! :) Even though I know that I don't deserve it, please keep reviewing! Your comments mean the world to me!**

**Chapter 3 **_In everything you said to me…_

**Hitomi's **P.O.V.

I don't know what to think. This boy that has the exact same type of eyes that I do comes up to me, along with a crowd of people behind him, and he is staring at me.

His eyes dig deep into my own and I feel him trying to concentrate. I know that it has something to do with me, but on what in particular, I can't say. Then, when I start to feel uncomfortable with everyone staring at me, someone says, "Neji?"

Neji? Is that his name? It rings a small bell in my head, but I still can't put my finger on it. The memory that might tell me something about how I know him is somewhere, but I can't bring it up.

I look back at him as he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. "I…" He looks back at me. "I can't tell."

Can't tell what?

A person gasps in the background as…Neji…steps back from me. His eyes turn dark and I shrink away from him. But before I can go very far, he grabs my wrist and pulls me back to him.

I let out a small squeak as he uses his other hand to pull my face upward so we lock gazes and I can't look away.

_`What is with everyone giving me such strange looks today? And the grabbing my wrist thing…it's getting really annoying.`_

Normally, I would have tried to release myself already, but I can't move. It's not like he's making me immobile, no. It's just the fact that his eyes have completely trapped me within their depths.

I try to find my voice, move my body, or anything else that might free me, and finally, I manage to bring a few syllables to my lips. "W-who are y-you?"

The boy's eyes widen, and he releases me so quickly I almost get the impression that I burned him. He takes a few steps back and breathes heavily.

My body shakes on its own accord. I look from him to the people behind him that all look extremely surprised, until my eyes land on a certain black-haired boy.

I take a few steps back myself as he continues to look at me and my shaking motion increases in speed. I feel my own breath come quicker and my knees buckle under me. I fall to the ground and everyone comes closer to try and help me. But I put a hand in front of me to stop them from getting any closer, so that I can ask the only question that I have enough courage to ask right now. "P-please…j-just tell m-me what r-really is going on."

I look at each individual in the eye; first at the blonde-haired boy, then to the one that held me a few minutes ago and who was still in the same position as before, and finally looking at the coal-almost black-eyed boy that I met earlier. Stopping at him, I utter the small word that I have been saying all day.

"P-please."


	5. Chapter 4

**Me: I didn't want to leave you all alone with only that short chapter so I'm doing a double update to speed things along. I'm already working on the next chapter and I can confidently say that it is much longer.**

**Chapter 4 **_If someone said three yeas from now…you'd be long gone…_

**Sasuke's **P.O.V.

I look at Hitomi as she remains on the ground. I vaguely hear her words as I look her in the eye. "P-please." Can I really tell her the truth? I don't like reliving it myself, and I can only imagine what she will think.

I look back at her and hold her gaze.

She looks so sad, terrified even, and I feel my heart clench as the truth hits me.

She's terrified…of me. The girl I love is afraid of me.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts. No, this girl is not Hinata. She is not the one I love. But…

I look at her again. Why do I get the same feelings as when I was near Hinata? "…Hitomi." She looks at me with large, doe-like eyes, and I have to restrain myself from yelling. "What happened in your past?"

Her body trembles terribly…just like the way it did when she was in her mother's presence.

I turn my head away to keep from showing the pain in my eyes.

"I…I…"

"Hitomi." Everyone turns to look at the speaker, Neji. He puts his calm mask back into place, and starts walking to the sitting girl. He bends down to her level, and he gently cups her chin. He pulls her gaze from the ground to him and holds it. "Hitomi, we need to know what happened in your past."

She's nervous. Anyone can tell she doesn't want to reveal her secrets, but it looks like she's having an inner fight between herself. "I…I…can't remember.'

Neji's eyes widen slightly, then go back to normal. "What do you mean?"

Hitomi changes her expressions so fast, I can barely believe that she was crying only a few minutes ago. "Exactly what it sounds like. I. Can't. Remember. Now if you'd be so kind…" She rips her face out of Neji's grasp and glares at each of us. "Don't ask these questions ever again. Don't ever even think of those questions. And don't. Come. Near. Me. Again!"

She takes one last look at all of us, then turns away. "Freaks," I hear her mumble under her breath, then runs toward the school building.

The rest of us just stand completely still as we watch her retreating form.

I let out my breath and I feel someone put their hand on my shoulder. "So what should we do now?" I cast my glance at Naruto as he releases his grip on me. "All we can do is stay away from her until we get our facts straight."

Everyone looks disappointed, but no one disagrees. We stand at the place where she disappeared, and then we hear the bell ring. "How can there still be school right now?" Ino asks in a huffed voice. Sakura glares at her, but I can tell that she is thinking the same thing.

One by one, our group leaves for class, until there is only me, Naruto and…Neji?

"What are you doing?" Neji doesn't look up from his spot on the ground, and instead picks up some books. "These are…_Hitomi's_."

That last word, that one name held so much emotion: so much sadness, anger, disgust, and angst, that I cannot believe that Neji-senior, coldhearted- Neji, said them.

He looks at a paper, then stands up.

"Her next class is creative writing. Which of you two has that?"

Naruto and I look at each other, then back to Neji. He sighs, and picks up the rest of the books.

"Fine, I'll take them." He gives us a final glare, then leaves himself.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Naruto asks, looking up at the darkening sky. I raise my eyebrow at his question and start walking away. "Neji's tough. He can handle himself. Besides," I look back at him. "There's no danger walking in the halls."

_`Except all those fan girls.` _I shudder at the thought.

"That's not what I mean Sasuke," he says while running to match my pace. "Hitomi looked really angry with us. And I'm sure Neji is the last person she wants to see after the way he held her."

I have to agree with Naruto to some extent. She doesn't want to see any of us for a while, but I'm sure that it's me that she wants to see least.

Once again, I sigh. Neji's gonna have his hands full with that girl, but I think I'm more worried about what is going on in his mind.

He couldn't tell if she was Hinata, but I'll bet my life that he's going to do everything he can to find out.


	6. Chapter 5

**Me: Phew...my midterms are finally over! I think I passed my classes, so I'm really happy right now**

**Neji: Don't listen to her. She's probably just drunk or something**

**Me: I'm too-hic-young to drink. I'm just so happy that I feel floaty**

**Neji: Sure, sure**

**Chapter 5 **_I'd stand up and punch them out…_

**Neji's **P.O.V.

I walk down the empty schoolyard, following the disserted path to creative writing. My arms carry the burden of not only my books, but also Hitomi's. Who knew that that girl carries so much with those frail arms of hers?

Right when I'm about to lose all feeling in my arms, I see the door to my class. I all but run to the class, but of course, being _me_, I don't.

I cross the threshold and walk very quickly to the only seat available; which happens to be next to none other then Hitomi. Well that makes my job so much easier.

I take the seat, and Hitomi gives me a full-blown glare. I cringe inwardly; never in my life had I ever seen Hinata glare at anyone, let alone me. But I have to keep reminding myself that we have no proof that the girl sitting next to me is Hinata.

I mask my features into an emotionless façade, and stare back at her. I push her stack of books towards her and surprise falters across her face. "Why did you bring these?"

"You need them for class, don't you?" She looks skeptical for a moment, brings one particular black notebook towards her chest, then asks, "You…you didn't read anything, did you?"

For a minute, I can swear that I see fear cross her eyes, but since she so quickly schools her emotions, I cannot make sure. "No." Once again, she isn't convinced, so I try another approach. "I don't have any reason to invade your privacy." I look her in the eye, and continue with, "You don't have any reason to fear us, Hitomi. We don't want to hurt you."

Her tense shoulders relax a bit, and her eyes soften. "I guess you are right, but…" she stops. I stare at her from the corner of my eye to show that I am listening. "But you did seem to try and harass me at lunch.'

I look fully at her, and she shrinks away from me some.

My first instinct is to reach out and console her, but since she is not Hinata, I doubt if she will welcome my gesture. Even if she was Hinata, I don't think she would have accepted me either since I never showed any interest to her.

I shake my head to return myself to the present, and Hitomi looks questionably up at me. "I'm sorry."

My voice, usually so strong and confident, was softer then Hinata's when she was nervous.

Hitomi's clear surprise is evident in her shining eyes, and suddenly, my hands are very interesting. When I'm about to go into deeper observation, Hitomi's hand covers my own. "It's alright. I forgive you. But…" She looks thoughtful for a minute. "…Neji, what was it that you were so interested to find out from me?"

My words get caught in my throat, and my mouth turns dry. Oh how much easier it would be if I could tell you the truth and end this nightmare once and for all. But I can't. I can't just reveal everything that has happened. Tell you that you might be my cousin. That you might have dated Sasuke in the past. That you lived with an abusive mother for most of your life. I just can't.

"I…"

"Alright class, shut up, take your seat, and work on the subject on the board. I expect it by the end of the day. Get started."

I release my breath as Kurenai Yuuhi, the teacher, walks through the door. Hitomi looks away from me and I can finally think straight.

What am I going to do?

xxxxxxxxx

The final bell rings, and everyone stands up to leave.

"All you little delinquents had better turned in your assignments already, or there will be Hell to pay tomorrow."

She gives her threat of the day while staring at the people leaving, until Hitomi walks past her. Kurenai's gaze softens, and she looks deeply saddened as she walks past.

When I reach the door though, Kurenai calls out my name. I walk to her desk, expecting to be scolded for my poor attempt at the story we were supposed to be writing during class. How can I concentrate with the might-be-Hinata-but-also-might-not-be, Hitomi seating next to me?! Not to mention I was worrying about what I'm supposed to say to her.

I try not to let any of my thoughts show on my face, but Kurenai sees right through it. Her eyes soften and gestures me to her. "Your not in trouble Neji, I just want to talk."

I stand in front of her desk.

"Neji, I know that you weren't that close to Hinata in the past, but she was like a daughter to me. And ever since the…incident, I've felt a hole fill my heart. That is…" She looks out the door. "That is until Hitomi walked into my classroom."

Kurenai-sensei looks back at me; her red eyes misted with past memories.

"Neji, I can tell by the way you looked at her, you think that she is Hinata, don't you?" I stay quiet, almost positive that she has mind-reading powers. "Neji, am I right?"

She seems clearly intent on finding out, and she was the closest mother figure Hinata had going to this school. "We're not sure." She raises an eyebrow in suspension, not convinced with my answer. "Sasuke, the others, and I tried to figure out her true identity this afternoon. Before, I was able to tell what belonged to Hinata, but when I got near her…something…something was not right."

"What do you mean?"

"I felt the presence of Hinata, it was weak, but there. And to make things harder, there was a confused aura around her, something that was overpowering Hinata's. And when we asked about her past, she said that she didn't remember."

"Well, that is a problem." Kurenai-sensei looks thoughtful at me, instead of being discouraged, like I thought she would. "Neji, since you say you can tell Hinata from anyone else; please, can you see if Hitomi is Hinata? I'll be greatly in your debt."

I nod curtly, then leave the room.

If only finding the truth was so easy, I would have found out in the beginning.

I sigh as I walk down the hall.

Destiny really likes to watch me suffer.

I ponder over how I can try to find out about Hitomi, when a thought hits me. _`Now all I have to do is wait for tomorrow.`_


	7. Chapter 6

**Me: Alrighty...this chapter needs a bit of explaining. In Sasuke's dream, a lot of different voices come onto the scene and I think that I need to have a guide so that no one gets confused:**

**_Because it is Sasuke's dream, the entire section is italicized to show that it is different from the rest of the chapter_**

**_'Things that have the little one quotations are Sasuke's thoughts'_**

**_"Things that have both quotations is Sasuke's talking out loud"_**

**_/Things within the slashes is little (younger) Sasuke talking/_**

**_//Things within two slashes is the *other* person talking//_**

**Me: And I think that's it. If there is any more confusion, please tell me and I'll add it to this little guide (You find out who the *other* person is at the end)**

**Chapter 6 **_`Cause they're all wrong…_

**Sasuke's **P.O.V.

When the final bell rings, I dash out of the classroom. I don't feel like talking to anyone and I will have to go into hiding if I don't leave before my fan girls; who have been much more persistent ever since…Hinata.

My detour from the main road leads me to old, small town where I first **truly **saw Hinata.

Memories of the past fill my head, so I turn around to find another way to get home, until a sudden urge comes over me.

I force my legs to walk into the forest and down the oh-so familiar trail to Hinata's _former_ home.

When I'm within eyesight of the hose, my feet freeze on their own accord and I cannot move them. The past events flash through my eyes, and I see Hinata being beaten by her mother. She, laying there, practically bleeding to death the first time I came. Hinata, dying in front of my very eyes; her broken and lifeless figure laying at my feet with a face that held more peace and happiness then I've ever seen when she was alive.

A tremor runs through my body and hunch over as the small portion of my lunch comes back up to greet me.

While I try to catch my breath, my body trembles and my eyes become blurry.

I slowly back away from the old house and, when I cannot see the silhouette form, I run. As far and as fast as I can.

My house comes into my sight, and my feet move faster. I ram the door open, sprint straight to my room, and lock myself in. I sink to the floor, my back pressing against the cold wood; my breathing ragged. Sweat pours down my face in buckets: the hair on the back of my neck standing up straight.

_`Why did those memories come back all of a sudden? I've went to that house many times before, and _never_ had that happened.`_

I stand up and walk over to my bed. I fall onto the mattress, my head facing the darkening window. A huge storm is coming, with some rain already falling. A flash of lightning strikes through the sky, and I turn my head before the light can harm my eyes. But during the movement, I notice a black figure on top of the electric pole from the corner of my eye. I quickly turn back, but nothing is there.

_`Must have been a trick of the light.`_

Or was it?

I still have my doubts about the image, but I try to ignore it.

I lay on my back; looking at the ceiling, and soon, I drift to sleep.

xxxxxxxxx**Sasuke's Dream**xxxxxxxxxx

"_Where am I?"_

_The world around me is pitch black. I can barely even see my hand in front of my face._

_//__**Sasuke…**__//_

_I take a step back; hopefully away from the voice._

_It sounded so familiar, yet unlike anything I've ever heard before._

_//__**Sasuke, you've always wanted to be near me. Yet why do you run away?**__//_

_My eyes widen, suddenly remembering where I've heard the voice before. _"…_Itachi…"_

_//__**It's good to know that you didn't forget me, Sasuke.**__//_

_The pitch-black atmosphere around me unveils, and I am back outside. I look around; my eyes stopping on a lone figure standing a few feet away._

_/Why is the house so dark?/_

_`No.` __The lone figure turns toward me; coal eyes meeting my own. __`It's the younger me.` __My younger self turns to the house, and moves forward. Then, takes off in a full-blown run. _"_No! Sasuke wait!" __It feels weird talking to myself, even weirder that I'm yelling, but it seems to have no effect whatsoever._

_When my younger self doesn't stop, I follow after._

_I stop when I reach the front room; staring wide-eyes at all the bodies littering the floor._

_/Ahhhhhh!/ my younger self screams. __`So this is a dream of __that__ day. But why?` __My younger self backs away from the bodies, but runs to the back of the house._

_I don't want to follow: already knowing what is waiting, but my feet move by themselves._

_We stop in front of two large doors that lead to my parents' room. The younger me trembles as he tries to open the door. _

_/Move, move!/_

_The door opens, and we step inside. The room is dark, but three figures can be seen from the light. I recognize this scene, and try to turn my head, by am unable to._

_The light from the window shifts and one figure is revealed._

_/Itachi! Something happened! Everyone is…/ the younger me starts, but stops when the light shifts again, and shows the other two people._

_/Mother! Father!/_

_Itachi raises his sword. Covered in blood, the blade lowers and strikes my rope-tied parents. They fall to the floor; a bloody heap on the ground._

_My younger self backs away with tears in his eyes._

_/Why? Nii-san, why did you kill them?/_

_Itachi looks up, his eyes red with something I cannot place._

_//__**Because I can.**__//_

_Now this is where I ran away, but my younger self doesn't. Instead, everything goes black once again._

_/Why?/ _

_I look at my younger form as tears continue to fall from his eyes._

_/Why couldn't I save them?/_

_//__**Because you're weak.**__//_

_My younger self disappears into the darkness, and I try to find where the voice is coming from._

_//__**Sasuke, you can't save anyone.**__//_

_The darkness fades away, and now I'm standing over Hinata's dead body. I look around: remembering that I fainted this day, but I know something is wrong._

_Instead of everyone moving around, everything is still._

_Slowly, all the people: the doctors, Hinata's mother, Neji, everyone disappears until only me and Hinata stay._

_//__**You killed her. She was living just fine until you came into her life.**__//_

"_She was living with an abusive mother! She would have died sooner if I didn't come along!"_

_//__**Really? She was hurt worse the more she was seen with you.**__//_

_`Sasuke…`_

_I turn around to face the new voice, but instead of seeing a new figure, my eyes land on Hinata._

_`Sasuke, why didn't you save me?`_

"_H-Hinata…" __My voice cracks and shakes as I step away from Hinata as she slowly lifts herself off the ground._

_`Sasuke, you didn't save me in time. You didn't even cry out my name when I died…`_

_She looks me straight in the eye._

_`…I thought you loved me.`_

"_I do!" I scream._

_`Then why didn't you do anything?`_

"_I…I was in shock Hinata, you know that I love you."_

_`You didn't show it.` __Her ice-filled voice is like a large knife that cuts through my heart in one thrust. __`You didn't even call my name when the life was draining from my body. You didn't say anything at my funeral. You. Didn't. Care.`_

"_I did!"_

_My yell rips through my chest, and I pant to breath. __Her words are like daggers that continue to pierce my already broken heart without stop. But seeing her eyes hold so much hatred directed toward me is more painful then having a million swords embed themselves in my skin. _"_I still love you."_

_`Then why can't you see the truth? Why are you giving up?` __Her eyes suddenly change; from showing nothing but hate, to utter sadness in less then a second. When did I see that before?_

_Then, all of a sudden, Hinata disappears. All that remains is a pool of blood left where she once stood._

_//__**Sasuke, your girlfriend is right. You can't see what is in front of you.**__//_

_I look up at the darkened figure that appears within twenty feet away._

_//__**Sasuke, keep yourself ready.**__//_

_The figure lashes out at me with a sword and plunges the cold metal into my chest._

xxxxxxxxx**End Sasuke's Dream**xxxxxxxxxx

I wake up with a start and jump out of bed. I land on the floor, my arms shooting out in front of me out of reflex. After a few moments, I push myself off the floor.

The power has gone out and the only source of light coming from the moon. I move toward the window, cautiously looking around for any strange movement. I push open the glass, the cool night air a soothing balm to my clammy skin.

_**`Keep yourself ready.`**_

I stare at the darkened sky, and whisper into the wind, "Welcome back Itachi…brother."


	8. Chapter 7

**Me: I'm so sorry about the late update. I've been doing this all the time now...**

**Neji: It's all your fault for putting off all your homework until the last minute**

**Me: That is not my fault! It's the teachers for making me so bored! I can't even eat without feeling bored anymore**

**Hinata: You had mentioned that you have almost finished your other story, right?**

**Me: Yes!! ~I Am Your Knight~ is practically finished! Just about one/two more chapters to go! Now I can fully concentrate on this story**

**Readers: About time!**

**Chapter 7 **_I know, better, `cause you said forever…and ever…Who Knew?_

**Neji's **P.O.V.

Two days have passed since I first met Hitomi, yet I have had no progress in uncovering the truth. She refuses to speak of her past or anything about herself in general, but I think that she is staring to once again become friends with everyone. Unfortunately, the one that probably wants to become her friend the most again has been missing for the few days that have passed.

Sasuke has gone missing the day he saw Hitomi and no one has seen him since. But none of us have tried looking for him yet. He was the closest to Hinata-whether I liked it or not-and he had the hardest time with her death, so it is only normal that he is confused with the appearance of Hitomi.

Looking over my shoulder, I give a quick glance to Hitomi as she continues to write on her short story. Noticing the empty seat next to her, I vaguely wonder what will happen when Sasuke does want to get closer to her.

The final bell rings, effectively snapping my out of my thoughts. Hitomi walks forward, giving Kurenai-sensei her paper. I follow her, copy her actions, and walk out the door. All the while ignoring sensei's hard stare at my back.

Hitomi speed walks to match my stride and we walk down the crowded hallway. Glancing to her, I figure that now might be the best time to try and get my information. "Hitomi, can we go in here for a minute? I left a book in my desk."

She looks skeptical at me, but nods her head anyway. I feel slightly guilty abusing her trust, but I _did_ leave some books inside, back at the beginning of the day.

We enter the room, and she turns on the lights as I close the door. I walk forward, reaching my desk abnormally quick, but once I get hold of my books, I keep my back to her.

"Neji? Is something wrong?"

"…Hitomi, I…"

"You want to know my past don't you?"

I turn to look at her, but her eyes are downcast. Her bangs cover her eyes, so I can't tell what she is thinking. "Fine, I'll tell you…" My heart feels hopeful, but my head hears the catch to her words. "But?"

She stares at me straight in the eye; lavender to white in a stare down. "But you need to tell me why this _Hinata _is so important to you." I mentally grimace as she hits the sore spot that she knows is there.

"I…"

"Do we have a deal?" Her eyes hold so much determination that was _never_ in Hinata's.

"…Fine." She looks satisfied; a smile graces her lips as she inclines her head to the desks next to us. "Spill." I sigh, and sit on top of a desk. She follows me and jumps to the desktop in font of mine.

"Her name is…was Hinata Hyuga." I quickly correct myself. "She was my cousin."

"What happened to her?"

"She…" I take a deep breath to calm my fraying nerves. "She was supposed to be dead. I saw her die."

Hitomi gasps silently. Her expression is one of sympathy, but I can see confusion in her eyes as well. "But that doesn't explain why you all think I am her…Hinata."

I look closely at her, my eyes taking in every emotion she is emitting. "That…I think you need to hear from Sasuke."

She looks surprised, then angry. "But we made a deal!"

"Yes, but Hinata was once Sasuke's girlfriend. Along with the only one he ever opened up to." She still looks somewhat miffed; unconvinced that Sasuke would ever tell her. "If he doesn't talk, I really will tell you everything you want."

She is silent for a moment. "Fine, but until I get my full answers, I will keep **you **in anticipation," she teases and smiles.

An urge to grin back crosses my mind. I haven't seen a smile like that since…since Hinata told me she loved Sasuke.

A frown slides onto my face and I look away. "Let's go."

Hitomi is oblivious to my sudden mood change as she walks to the door. I follow her out, intent on leaving for home, when someone calls my name.

"Neji!"

"Wait up!"

Make that 'someone' my two very annoying `friends`.

"Neji, it's a good thing we caught you," TenTen says, catching up to us and standing a few feet away from me. "Neji! What were you doing with the very gorgeous Hitomi in that room?" I stare angrily at Lee as Hitomi turns fives shades of red.

"I hope you weren't doing anything inappropriate to her, Neji."

Hitomi's face resembles that of a tomato, but my glare intensifies to the `if-looks-could-kill-you-both-be-laying-in-a-pool-of-blood` level, so I hardly notice.

"TenTen…Lee…I'll give you 5 seconds to get the Hell out of here."

I make my voice as venom laced as possible, but instead of having them run away like I had wanted them to, their stupid grins intensify. "5…4…3…2…"

"Oh would you look at the time? We have to be…somewhere else. Come on Lee."

I smirk as Lee and TenTen run away from our spot and out of my sight. "They chose the right thing."

"Heh." I look at Hitomi as she tries to stifle her laughs behind her hand. I raise a brow at her, and she bursts out laughing. "Y-you're friends are v-very…"

"Annoying? Stupid, moronic, idiotic, and weird? My list can go on."

"I was going to say funny, but…"

"Funny?! You really need to get a better opinion of people, you know."

"Heh. But still! You have to always have fun around them."

"If you consider getting 24/7 headaches fun, I always have a blast," I mumble under my breath. She rolls her eyes at me.

"Fine, whatever. Let's just go okay?'

I smirk and walk ahead of her.

_`Maybe I'll get my answers after all.`_


	9. Chapter 8

**Me: This chapter reveals a lot about Hitomi. I'm so glad to be able to finally write this. ****As usual, in the flashback section all the words are itailcized**

**Hinata: That reminds me: where is Neji?**

**Sasuke: -tied up- Why the heck am I here?!**

**Me: That's right. I had him actioned on eBay 'cause he was annoying me and bought Sasuke instead. So far the bid is at 5 dollars!**

**Chapter 8 **_Remember when we were such fools…_

**Hitomi's **P.O.V.

I watch Neji walk away from me as I continue to wave until he is out of my sight. I sigh and turn my own way. I walk aimlessly away from the school grounds; having no place to go to.

I haven't had a home for the past week: when I left the hospital. I'm too young to have my own house, no one knows where I came from, heck, **I **even have no memory of who I was before I woke up in the bleach white room.

xxxxxxxxx**Flashback**xxxxxxxxxx

_`…Where am I?`_

_Beep…beep…_

_`What is that annoying noise?`_

_I try to sit up, wanting to find where the beeping was coming from. But I can't move._

_`What is this? Why are my arms not responding?`_

"_**I see you are awake.**__"_

_I try to open my eyes to see the source of the new voice, and after some time and force, I am relieved to feel my eyelids move upward. But instead of being surrounded by light, when I open my eyes, I'm absorbed in darkness much like the type that was with my eyes closed._

"_I-it's d-dark." __I'm surprised and somewhat appalled with the weak sounding noise that is supposed to be my voice._

"_**Yes, I suppose it is. But all the better.**__"_

_Even if I cannot see the figure talking, his voice comes to me as clear as day._

"_W-why is that?" __I inwardly pat myself on the back upon hearing my words more strong and clear._

"_**Hn.**__"_

_I hear footsteps coming closer to me, and soon, a cold and rough hand grabs my chin and forces me upward._

"…_**Do you know who you are?**__"_

_I slowly shake my head, yet am unable to move much since he is still holding my face. _"_No."_

"_**Do you know who your family is?**__"_

"_No," I say after some thought._

"_**Do you know who you are?**__"_

"…" _Do I? __I rack my brain for any possible answer to his question. When I draw a blank, I quickly whisper, _"_No."_

_He makes an odd sound then. Something between an `ahh` and a sound of subtle excitement._

"_**You are in the hospital. Your family was murdered and you are the only survivor. Your name is…Hitomi Tetsami.**__"_

"…_Hitomi Tetsami."_

_For some reason, that name tastes different on my tongue. Like I never had said it before. But why would this person want to lie to me?_

"_**Yes. You are Hitomi. You are unwanted and unloved. You are all alone.**__"_

_With each word he speaks, my heart saddens. Unwanted? Unloved? I'm alone?_

"_**You also almost died. They only reason you are still breathing is because of me.**__"_

_He releases my chin and walked to the other side of the room. The only reason I know he left my side is because where he once stood is now no longer freezing to the touch._

"_**Catch.**__"_

_Suddenly, a bottle flies into my numb hand._

"_**That substance is the only thing that keeps you alive. Drink it.**__"_

_There is no comfort in his words. More like annoyance that I am wasting his time with my existence. There is also a command that holds no question to it, so I take a small sip of the flavorless liquid._

_I gag as it burns down my throat, and I start violently coughing. I bring my hand to my mouth to try and cover up the sound, but when I remove it, warm liquid runs down my palm. Only then do I realize the copper tasting substance in my mouth. Blood._

_All of a sudden, I feel dizzy. All my strength that I had had only a few minutes ago is completely draining from my body as I fall onto the pillows._

"_**Drink no more then a teaspoon a week. If you don't, then you will die.**__"_

_My hearing becomes worse the longer the time passes, and the last thing I hear before I lose all conciseness is, _"_**I will see you later, **_**My**_** Hitomi.**__"_

_He laughs as he jumps out the window._

xxxxxxxxx**End Flashback**xxxxxxxxxx

I don't know who that man was, nor do I even know what he looked like, but I do remember seeing his eyes. They were a blood-red that practically screamed…run away. I don't know why, but looking back, I think that I was somewhat scared of him. I had no reason to be, and if anything, I should have been thankful to him for saving my life, but I was scared. The feelings I had while drinking the liquid, seeing my blood on the palm of my hand; it all scared me.

I shake my head to try and rid myself of all these useless thoughts. But what I don't realize is that my feet are still moving on their own.

Have I been walking all this time? Probably.

I shrug mentally and look around at the path my feet had decided to take.

Trees surround me, the path old and forgotten. Why did I walk this way?

Right when I'm about to turn back, a shape catches my eye. I walk closer to get a better look.

A house?

The building is a creepy thing. While the trees around it look old and some even are wilted, the house still stands tall. Practically undisturbed by the effects of time. Yet, as interesting as the old home is, something in my head screams for me to stop. To turn around and never look back. That something is eerily familiar to me, even though I have never been here. Or have I? The road I walked and the fact that my feet knew the way are enough to convince someone that I have come before.

Suddenly, memories of the past come into my head.

A dirty room that is supposedly called the kitchen, the front room overflowing with discarded bear can and packs of cigarettes. Then a clean room. One that held only a small bed, a dresser, and a desk.

Why do I know this?

My curiosity gets the best of me as I run forward to reach the house.

I fiddle with the doorknob until it gives me entry, and I walk into the room.

Instead of being the one in my vision though, it is clean. The floor, spotless as I follow the patterns of the wood to other parts of the home.

When I enter the kitchen, a searing pain runs through my skull. Pictures, images of me being beaten and thrown around like a rag doll enter my mind and I cry out.

"No, no. That isn't me, that isn't me."

_`You worthless piece of trash. You've made my life miserable! I wish that you would just die!`_

"Stop it."

Pictures of the same women beating me continue to overflow my brain. Times of her throwing me to the ground. Times of her harming me with glass. Then, one particular memory comes to me.

_`Hinata…`_

_`I'll…a-always love…you…S-Sasuke.`_

"Ahhh!" I yell as I cough up blood.

How could I have died? For that Uchiha no, less. Wait. He called her Hinata, but she looked just like me. How is that possible?

My vision blurs and I am no longer able to think straight. My blood pools around me as I fall to the floor.

_`Hinata died saving Sasuke. Why do I remember something like that? How can I? Sasuke…Sasuke…`_

"Sasuke, please help me."


	10. Chapter 9

**Me: Wow...it's been...wow**

**Sasuke: You kept all of them waiting for this?**

**Me: Well I had things going on -turns to readers- But now that I'm finished with my other story I'm directing all my attention to this one**

**Sasuke: Did you at least get far in writing it while you were away?**

**Me: Actually, I did. I have the next few chatpers already written: just need to proof read them and they should be out in a few days**

**Sasuke: Should I thank you?**

**Me: Hey!!!**

**Chapter 9 **_And so convinced and just too cool…_

**Sasuke's **P.O.V.

I haven't been to school for over two days, but an odd urge to come today brings me to my current spot.

I hide in the small forest-like area behind the school grounds. Luckily, no one has seen me throughout the day, and I manage to complete my goal: Watching Hitomi. At the end of the day, I watch Hitomi disappear with Neji inside the science room. In a few minutes, they reappear and Lee and TenTen come into my sight. They say something embarrassing to Hitomi as she turns a dark shade of red. Neji seems to get annoyed, and the two new-comers speed away from them.

A small smirk comes onto my face.

Maybe Neji isn't so bad after all.

When I look back, Hitomi and Neji have already left the building and are going their separate ways. Was this what my head had wanted me to see? This is the perfect opportunity to see where Hitomi lives, and possibly the only chance I'll ever get.

I run out of my hiding place and discretely follow her.

She looks a little out of it; either she is thinking very hard about something, or her give-a-damn is completely off today. She continues to make turns; wandering through the trees and roots, barely dodging any low cut branches in the path.

Where is she going?

I look at our surroundings; noticing similar trees and marks that have been embedded in my memory. Then my heart stops.

She's going to Hinata's old home.

My breathing becomes erratic; sweat dots my forehead. I can't return there: I can't. Not after what happened last time.

As soon as I try to run and leave, Hitomi turns around. I let out a sigh of relief, thinking that she changed her mind about going there, but my relief is short-lived as she returns to her original stance and runs to the house.

I can feel all the color drain from my face as I watch her enter the door.

Does she live here?

I think thoroughly for a moment. No. The look on her face was one not of doom, or even sadness. It was more of an astounded or surprised expression.

I have no choice but to wait for her, and I just lay against a tree in silence. Until I hear a scream emit from the house.

I rush through the small amount of space that separates me from the front door, and I open the gateway that leads me from the rest of the world to my own living hell.

I run across the front room; noticing that everything is in proper order instead of the chaos that it once was.

I look around for any trace of Hitomi, and I'm about to run upstairs until I hear a small voice coming from the kitchen.

"Sasuke, please help me."

"Hitomi…"

I run into the kitchen and glide to a halt next to Hitomi's fallen figure.

Blood continues to seep from her mouth and it is already pooling around her feet.

"Hitomi, what happened?" I ask her gently, not expecting an answer in return. Instead, I tenderly pick her up, so as to not wake her, and run as fast as my legs can get to the front door.

xxxxxxxxx

When I reach my house, I rush to my room and place Hitomi gently on the bed.

I look over her; shaking my head in disappointment at seeing her blood-stained clothes.

I walk quietly to my bathroom, and retrieve a wet washcloth. I rub the material to rid the blood on her face, then feel her forehead. No, she doesn't have a fever, but something had to have made her collapse like that, but what?

I stand to rinse the cloth, when the memory of Hinata lying in the same bed flashes through my mind.

It all feels so much like last time; when, instead of Hitomi, it was _Hinata_ laying down, covered in blood.

My eyes and heart sadden.

I don't know what's worse: having Hinata beaten because of her mother, or having Hitomi possibly suffering a strong illness, bleeding from the inside.

I come to think that Hinata's case was worse, mainly because I was the cause of her pain. But then Itachi's words ring through my head as if he was saying them right in my ear.

_**`You can't save anyone.`**_

I look back to Hitomi and halt my movements to concentrate on her. `_Who can say that Hitomi's condition wasn't the cause of something I did?` _I shake my head and continue walking.

When I come back, I am relieved to find that some color has returned to her face.

I place the cold cloth on her forehead, but before I remove my hand, I run my fingers through her silk-like blue/black tresses. An old feeling returns to me as I slowly remove my hand.

Hinata used to always massage my head when I had trouble headaches before, and it was always soothing and managed to bring me peace. But nothing since then has been able to do that.

I sigh, and completely bring my hand away. But, unfortunately, that small movement wakes up the sleeping girl.

I stare into her pale-lavender eyes as she looks curiously at me. Then, she screams and scrambles away from me. "W-what's happening? W-why am I here?" I look coolly at her; eying the obvious fear she holds with minor interest.

Finally, she calms down enough to think straight. "Sasuke…this is your house right?"

A look of surprise comes across my face. Then I school my mask into one that is impassive. "What makes you say that?" She looks somewhat startled, but answers me anyway after some time. "It…it just _seems_ familiar."

"You've never been here before." There is no question, just a statement that is directed to _Hitomi_.

"I-I know that. I just feel like I-I've been here before." Hitomi seems frightened: I can see it in her eyes. But before I can comment on it, she asks me something I'm not prepared to answer. "Sasuke, who was Hinata?"

I must look as surprised as I feel because she starts to fidget. "I-I mean, what was s-she t-to you? I asked Neji already, but he didn't answer."

Neji, so he was the one that brought this to me. I consider my response for a few minutes, then sigh. "If you asked Neji, you probably already know that Hinata was his cousin." She nods her head to signal she already knows that, but her eyes look impatient. "What else do you want to know?"

She pauses hesitantly, then, in a small voice that I have to strain to hear, she says, "What was she to you?"

I'm reluctant to answer: talking about myself personally was something reserved solely for Hinata, but there's a glint in her eyes that somehow makes me tell her the truth. "…She was the most important person in my life…I can honestly say that I loved her." Hitomi looks startled, most likely because she never thought that I could use the word `love`.

"What was she like?'

I stare her in the eyes, seeing nothing but curiosity and quiet awe. "…She lived with an abusive mother."

Hitomi's mouth opens a fraction, but she does not say anything for a small time. "She really-"

"Her father died trying to save her from his wife, but it was in vain and Hinata was still caught in her mother's web. The first time I really noticed her was probably no more then…8 or so months ago, and when I did see her for the first time…it was not under the best conditions.

"I followed her after school the day I met her, and I saw first hand what she lived through. She was beaten and bloody, and I took care of her from that moment on, but I think that was what tied the noose around her neck."

Hitomi's engulfed in the story, and I inwardly chuckle at how innocent she looks. So much like…

"So what happened?"

I look away, feeling guilt and sadness creep into my heart.

"Her mother found out; if she didn't already know from the beginning. When Hinata moved in with me, she was kidnapped by that women and was almost at the point of death by the time I got to her... But when I tried to save her, I was shot in the arm, and when she aimed to finish me off, Hinata took the blow head on and died in front of me."

Tears fall from Hitomi's eyes and I have to restrain myself from wiping them away. "We had her cremated and buried behind my parent's house, where the rest of my family is."

She tries to wipe her eyes, but the tears continue coming non-stop.

"B-but then…"

I stand up and walk over to my desk to pick through my drawers to find the thing I'm looking for.

When I find it, my fingers wrap around it, and I walk slowly back to Hitomi.

"This," I hand the paper to her, "is what Hinata looked like."

She gasps at the picture; her eyes searching the image as if her life depended on it. "She-she l-looks like me."

I nod my head. "That's why when I first saw you, I thought that you were her."

Her eyes continue to skim the image, until she looks up at me. "How can you tell if I'm Hinata?"

I stare into her eyes and see a look of fierceness that I've never seen before. "Since you have no memory of your past, you can't answer my questions…unless…"

I remove my gaze from her eyes and drift them to the window.

"I gave Hinata an amulet when she moved with me. It was my promise that I would always be with her."

Hitomi's expression changes from sad, to surprised, then hesitant in the blink of an eye.

She slowly reaches for her shirt collar. Rubbing the fabric between her fingers, she slowly pulls out a chain.

"I-is this what you're looking for?"

She pulls out a small silver locket that gleams her reflection as it lightly swings from side to side.

I hesitantly reach for the silver and hold it against my palm.

"Hinata…"


	11. Chapter 10

**Me: I'm so sorry that it is this short! *bows repeatedly***

**Chapter 10** _I wish I could touch you again…_

**Hitomi's **P.O.V

When Sasuke's angst-filled story ends, I can't stop my tears from coming. His voice is so sad, guilt-ridden, how could I have made him relive that?

I feel so guilty, but I have to admit that his story made me even more curious as to who this Hinata is. But as soon as I open my mouth to question my thoughts, he stands up and walks to his desk.

At first, I'm afraid that I made him angry at me, but he returns to my side in no time and hands me a picture.

A gasp escapes my lips as I see the image.

"That is what she looked like." I search the image, trying to find any difference between her and me, but there is none. Her every feature is identical to mine, and I have no other chose but to believe; I am Hinata Hyuga.

This would explain how I saw those memories before, and why everyone thought that I was Hinata. But then, who was that man who told me I was Hitomi?

"How can you tell if I'm Hinata?" Sasuke looks at me, and I return his stare with one of fierceness and determination.

"Since you have no memory of your past and can't answer any of my questions…unless…"

Sasuke looks away from me, to the window. "I gave Hinata an amulet when she moved in with me."

My feelings change at such a fast pace, I can barely keep up with them myself. Should I show him? Does it really prove if I'm Hinata?

I reach for my collar hesitantly; still unsure of myself, but I make up my mind and pull out a thin chain. "I-is this what you're looking for?"

Sasuke's expression is one of full surprise, then his whole `I'm always full of anger because I hate the world` mask completely falls off.

He looks about ready to cry as he gently reaches for the chain. "Hinata…"

He kisses the amulet, and embraces me in a tight hug. I feel a wetness on my neck where Sasuke had buried his face, and I know that he is crying. Tears spring into my eyes as well as I return the embrace; hugging him almost as tightly.

When he pulls away, tears still fall down his face, but a slow smile graces his lips. I feel so happy, yet confused with the new knowledge of my identity. "Sasuke…does this really mean that I am Hinata?"

He nods his head as he reaches up to wipe my tears away.

"Yes. Everything about you says so. And…" He captures my hand and out fingers intertwine automatically. "No one else could possible own this necklace."

"Sasuke…" My eyes water again after his show of affection, and Sasuke brings me into his chest and caresses my hair.

"H-how is it possible? W-why didn't I know?"

"That's a good question, but we'll figure that out later…my Hime. For now, let's be grateful that you're back."

I blush a few shades or red. He called me Hime… princess.

"Sasuke, I might not remember anything, but I hope I do soon."

Even if I can't see his face, I know that he is smiling at me as he gently kisses the crown of my head. "Hinata, I'll get you back to normal if it's the last thing I do," is the last thing I hear before I fall asleep.

* * *

**Me: Well Hitomi is Hinata...finally! I've been dying to put this chatper out. Now the story should really pick up pace**

**Neji: If only we were so lucky**

**Me: Nya! *pounces on Neji* When will you stop being so mean?!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **_I wish I could still call you friend…I'd give…anything…_

**Neji's **P.O.V

When morning comes, I'm ready for any news that Hitomi will bring for me. At least that is what I've tried to convince myself throughout the night. But all my thoughts are thrown out of my head as soon as Hitomi, walking side by side next to the Uchiha, comes into my sight.

"Neji, we need to talk." I give Sasuke a strong glare, yet my gaze turns calm when I look at Hitomi.

"What is going on?" She looks worried for a minute, but stares at me anyway.

"Neji…we need you're help to find something."

I'm surprised that Hitomi has enough courage to actually ask me for anything, let alone my help, but she puts on the puppy-dog eyes and my resistance to her all but breaks down. Although, I still manage to keep some of my skepticism. "Why?"

Hitomi looks to Sasuke, as if asking for help, but he shakes his head. She inaudibly gulps, and tries to calm her nerves. "Please, Neji…nii?"

My eyes widen. Did she really say that? Or are my ears playing tricks on me? I gently grab her shoulders and stare down into her eyes.

"What did you just say?" I whisper. She smiles slightly; any trace of fear or nervousness gone.

" Please Neji-nii?"

"Hinata…" I bend down to her eye level and engulf her into a tight hug. I bury my face into her shoulders as she returns my embrace. "Anything you want, my cousin." Oh how I've missed those words. I can't even begin to explain how happy I am to be holding _Hinata_ back in my arms once again.

I close my eyes in bliss momentarily, then I lift myself to my full height to stare softly into her eyes.

"Tell me what you need."

xxxxxxxxx

While we walk down the path to Uchiha's home, I vaguely wonder about what is happening at school.

Now, I'm not one to skip class, but when _Hinata _- I still can't believe it's true - asked me to skip and help find her lost memories, I practically jumped to run to the road.

I take a side glance at Hinata and Sasuke on my left. They have not separated since this morning, when I had hugged her, and I'm starting to get my overprotective feelings again.

I know that they were close before, and I can understand that Sasuke would probably want to be as close to Hinata as possible, but this is just ridiculous!

From my spot, I can see that their hands are intertwined, their shoulders are touching, Hinata's head is resting against Sasuke's slightly, damn, even their hips are joined. How much do they expect me to take?

Right when my last nerve is about to break, Hinata's calm voice says, "We're here Neji-nii."

Neji-nii; that simple name that I had over-looked so long ago is now like a gentle hymn that contracts around my heart and opens my range of emotions.

We walk through the large double doors and quickly take a seat around the living room. I stare at Sasuke expectantly, but when I look at Hinata, my gaze softens completely. "Will you start off, or will I have to come up with some questions?"

Hinata blushes cutely - was she always so adorable? - and looks at her hands that are placed on her lap.

Sasuke turns his glare from me to a soft looks at Hinata as she fidgets and rings her hands together. "As I said when I first met you, I don't remember what had happened in my past, and I still don't have any ides of what had happened before I woke up in the hospital…"

"You woke up in the hospital?" Sasuke looks shocked, and I can understand his feelings completely.

No one saw what had happened to Hinata after we thought she had died, and we were not allowed to see the body, so how was she able to stay there after the input that she was dead?

"What happened after you awoke?" I ask, calmly telling her to continue.

"Well, I can't say much, but I do remember waking and having someone in the room with me."

"Do you know who the person was?"

She shakes her head. "No, it was too dark, and he didn't turn on the lights, but his voice was clear throughout the time. Anyway, when he saw that I was awake; he came to my bedside, and talked to me for a bit." I see that she becomes a little saddened as she continues. "He was the one that said I was alone and unwanted. He was the one that said my family was murdered. And he was the one that told me I was Hitomi."

Sasuke seems impassive, but his fists clench tightly; contrasting his emotions that not shown on his face. "Are you sure you can't remember what he looked like?" he asks through clenched teeth.

"Yes. I-I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Hinata. What else did he do?" I try to get back to the topic at hand; for now ignoring the rage building inside of me.

"Um, yeah. He didn't do much after that, but h-he did give me t-this bottle."

She removes a small container from her jacket pocket and hands me it.

I look through the clear glass to the liquid inside. It is colorless, and if I have to guess, I can almost positively say that it is tasteless as well. "What did he tell you about this?" I ask; eyeing the substance as if it will blow up at any minute.

"H-he said that I have t-to take a-a teaspoon of i-it a week, o-or I'll die."

I rip my gaze from the bottle to Hinata, who buries herself within Sasuke's arms.

"Neji, can you see what is in that? You can use the backroom lab if you want," Sasuke says; looking from Hinata to me, then back to the girl in his arms. I nod my head curtly, but before I get up to leave, Hinata speaks softly into Sasuke's chest.

"I –o –mber his –d –yes though."

Her words are muffled by Sasuke's shirt, and I can only hear a small fraction of her sentence. Sasuke gently pulls Hinata's face up to lock eyes with her and says softly, "Can you repeat that?"

She moves her gaze from Sasuke to the floor. "I do remember his red eyes though."

Sasuke seems to freeze in his spot, and I can see his grip on Hinata's waist tighten slightly. "…Red eyes?"

Hinata notices the change as well and her hands start trembling. "Y-yes." Sasuke stands up abruptly.

"I have to go; find me when you're done." He walks out the door, and disappears into the darkness.

"And that's your boyfriend," I state.

Hinata blushes, but nods confidently. "Shall we go then?"

"Yes."

So without Sasuke, Hinata and I start our first quest: finding the lab.

xxxxxxxxx

"What was this supposed to do?" I look at Hinata as she studies the chart.

"He said that I was supposed to drink it, and it would allow me to live."

"Huh…" I move back to my original spot, studying the colorless liquid again, then moving my gaze to the computer.

"Why?"

I respond without looking up. "So far, it does seem to be able to increase the life span and beat of a person's heart, but there are also some weird side-effects."

"Like what?"

I turn to look at her this time. "Like internal bleeding."

She gasps, and a pain-stricken expression goes on her face.

"Hinata, how many times did you drink this?" I ask; suddenly very worried.

"Once when I first awoke; you know that I had to. Once again probably the day after that; I don't know how long I was asleep after that night. And once more probably yesterday; mainly because I was feeling light-headed and dizzy again. Why?"

"So three times in total," I murmur, scanning the computer screen for any missed data that I skipped. When I reach the end of the report, my eyes land on something that I had overlooked the first few times I checked it. "Hinata, what did you feel after that?"

She places her hand on her chin in a typical thinking manner. "I guess that you could say that I…I got sick. I normally coughed blood, then I get all floatly and fall asleep. When I wake up, I feel almost 100% better. I also have a harder time remembering things though."

I snap my eyes to her. "Is there something wrong?"

My eyes drift to the information, and everything is made clear. Well, the substance anyway. "This contains the same substance that causes internal bleeding that would explain your coughing up blood. And it also explains why you faint every time. When your body releases the internal bleeding from your organs, it drains your body. Mentally and physically. Also, this chart shows a high amount of morphine, though this one has more brain wave interference then normal; which would give us an answer for your memory loss."

She looks confused. "But how come I didn't remember anything when I first woke up. I didn't drink any of it."

"True. But it could also be interjected into your bloodstream with a shot."

She makes an `O` shape with her mouth, and then the door slams open behind us.

"Find anything yet?" Sasuke sounds anxious; so unlike his usual emotionless tone he normally has.

"Yes, we did. It turns out that the man Hinata was talking about had drugged her in her sleep to make her forget about her past."

Sasuke looks surprised, then anxious again. "Anything else?"

"It also contains a drug that weakens her internal organs along with forgetting even more of her memories."

"…Hurry and follow me." Sasuke immediately dashes out the room, and Hinata and I follow him.

We move toward an old doorway that opens to reveal stairs that are dusted and see to have not been used in years. "Come on."

What is down there I can only imagine, but the only clear thought that runs through my mind is: `_What have I gotten myself into?`_


	13. Chapter 12

**Me: Well hello once again! **

**Neji: Why are you so cheerful?**

**Me: If you must know...I recently found a new anime called Shugo Chara! (the ! is actually added to the end) and it is one of the cutest things I have ever watched! It is so funny and the guys are all incredibly good looking. I highly recommend watching -screams off into the distance- Ikuto! Wait for me!**

**Neji: -sighs- Fangirls**

**Me: I heard that!**

**Neji: The drug that was mentioned during last chapter along with this one is completely made up **

**Me: Well...the name is. There is actually one that came close to having the same effects, but not enough, so I forgot about it**

**Chapter 12 **_When someone said count your blessing now…for they're long gone…_

**Hinata's **P.O.V

While we walk down the stairs, I wonder why Sasuke would have a room down here, but then again, I can't say I'm not surprised.

I try to voice my thoughts, when Neji beats me to the punch. "Where are you taking us Uchiha?"

"You're just going to have to wait and see, now won't you _Hyuga_?"

I hear a small growl from Neji, and I try to get them to stop fighting, but no thoughts come into my head...It was somuch easier talking as Hitomi. "Sasuke, please tell us what's going on," I plead. I mentally put myself on the back for my job well done when Sasuke sighs. "…You said that the symptoms of the drug were internal bleeding and memory loss, correct?"

"Y-yes."

"Well, there is a drug called murmurcide, and it is used to make its victim forget anything that the injector wants them to forget. And, if necessary, make them slowly die from the inside."

I gasp and try to find my voice. "But h-how?"

"Whenever taken, the drug messes up the organs of the drugged body; in other words, it messes up the veins around them to make them bleed, but it also, but very slowly, screws up the brain when taken too many times. The body becomes dependent on the drug, and after a large amount of it has entered, the person's brain starts to crave it. And when the injections stop suddenly, the veins around the important organs; such as the heart, liver, kidneys, and lungs get drowned in blood. So once the liquid enters the lungs or heart, the person drowns on their own blood."

I shiver; wondering if the same fate is in for me. "You haven't had enough for any of those things to happen, Hinata. So don't worry. All that might be troublesome is getting back your memories."

I smile in gratitude and relief. "And how do you know all this, Uchiha?" Neji asks, reminding that he is still present.

Sasuke stops walking so suddenly, I almost crash into him.

Have we still been walking this whole time? Most likely.

"…I never told anyone this, and not many besides myself and my parents know about it, but…my older brother was a highly respected and highly feared assassin, and he had always used that as his main way to kill his victims."

Okay. Now I'm officially shocked, and somewhat mortified. This is defiantly not something a girl who has lost her memories wants to hear; her boyfriend's brother was a killer that liked to torture people for a living.

"He also used a huge amount of this poison to kill my…our…family." I hear Sasuke whisper, and continue walking.

My eyes widen, and I wonder why, after everything he has been through, Sasuke would still chose someone like me to be his girlfriend.

When Sasuke stops for a second time, I see a large door that has `Do Not Enter` engraved on the wood. He opens the door, and we walk in.

The room is filled with dusty, yet clear bottles that have all different color liquids inside of them.

"What is this place?" I ask.

Sasuke walks to the back; seeming to be searching for something. When he finds it, he pulls it off the shelf, and walks backs to Neji-nii and me. "This," he raises the bottle, "Is what you will find in the other container."

Neji takes it, and studies the contents with a steady eye. "It is exactly the same. But how did-"

"Itachi was the creator of many of these poisons, and this one was a first. By now, I would think that he could make this poison gagged, blindfolded, and backwards."

"So all we need it is find the antidote."

"It's not that easy."

Neji glares at Sasuke, and even though it is not directed at me, I flinch from the intensity.

"None of these drugs were created to just be cured in the end, so only Itachi knew how to make the cure."

I feel my heart skp a beat. Does this mean I am supposed to die?

"I don't think anything will happen to you Hinata, since you didn't have much of it. But if it makes you feel better, I will find the cure, alright?"

I smile gently at him as I say, "Thank you Sasuke."

He smirks back at me, but I can feel the hidden gentleness emitting from him.

"Ahem." We both look to Neji. "If you two lovebirds are done, we should start leaving."

"What? Are you _scared_Hyuga?" Sasuke says; his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Neji turns to glare at him. "No, Uchiha, I'm simply saying that it might be scary for you since you seemed rather jumpy while coming down here."

It's Sasuke's turn to scowl darkly, but he starts walking anyway.

xxxxxxxxx

As we reach the living room, I decide to ask the question that has been nagging at me since we first got here. "Sasuke, why did you seem worried when I talked about the man with the red eyes?"

Sasuke stops mid-step; freezing with an odd look to his face.

"I have been wondering about that myself, Uchiha."

"…" Sasuke sighs, then sits down. "I told you about how my brother was an assassin, right?"

Neji and I nod. "Well, he used to have eyes that were the same color as mine, but after a few years, he decided to change them. He got contacts to make his eyes a different color, and I'm not completely sure if it is true, but I overheard my parents say that after killing so many people at that young of an age - he was only 14 at the time – my brother's eyes actually turned to the color that he got."

"And that was…?"

I try to press the answer, but Sasuke still looks completely zoned out.

"His eyes changed to the color he liked most…blood red."

I feel my body freeze. Blood red? That was exactly like the color the man that I saw had. Does that mean…?

"So you think that your brother was the one who drugged Hinata?'

"I had a feeling that he was connected to this, especially when I had a dream with him a few nights ago, but when you said that the person you saw had red eyes – and that one of his homemade drugs was used on you – everything made sense."

Sasuke walks to the window and looks through the glass.

"And what, precisely, is supposed to make sense?" Neji asks.

Sasuke slowly turns back to us.

"That Uchiha, Itachi is back."


End file.
